


Conversations.

by Avalooon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalooon/pseuds/Avalooon
Summary: Convo between Rapunzel and Cassandra set post cannon.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Conversations.

Rapunzel and Cassandra sat beside each other in Rapunzel’s room tired from their day.  
"Raps I really appreciate you going around Corona with me, I don't think I would've managed without you there."  
"It's nothing you need to thank me for Cass, anything I can do to help you feel comfortable here again is something I'm happy to do. Although if you do feel a need to repay me you could answer a question, oh you also have to promise to not freak out"  
"Of course Raps, anything for you."  
"Alright then, How do you break up with someone?” Cassandra stiffened and her eyes widened. “Hey, Hey, you promised not to freak out."  
"I'm not freaking out, I just wasn't expecting that type of question. Is something going wrong with Fitzherbert."  
Rapunzel sighed and looked down to the floor. "It's not that anything is wrong but, I'm just not in love with him, and I kinda think I never was."  
"Raps forgive me if I don't believe you but, I'm going to need an explanation for that. As insufferable as he is you've always loved him."  
"I don't think I did though, I think I was in love with the idea of him."  
"You know I'm going to need more details than that, never been one for this touchy feely business."  
"Alright well, when I first met Eugene I was enraptured, he was this gallant person with so much experience who set me free from my cage. I guess he represented freedom and adventure to me back then."  
"But not anymore I take it."  
"Mhm. Eugene, well he wants to settle down, take on the role of captain of the guard and live a more peaceful life.” Rapunzel was lost in thought for a second before continuing. “Don't get me wrong, I want him to be happy and be able to do that, he's been through enough to deserve it but, that's just not my future, not what I want."  
“Well what is it, what do you want?”  
Rapunzel gazed wistfully out the window. “I don’t know Cass, I feel all confused right now.”  
“Sorry I should be trying to answer your question not bombard you with my own. To be honest though I don’t think I can help you out that much, I haven’t exactly been in a lot of relationships.” Cassandra gently touched Rapunzel’s hand and smiled, “What I do know though Raps, is that you’ll find a way. I might not be any good at this touchy feely stuff but I know you are.”  
“Thanks Cass, I wish I could think that but I’m not sure. It’s not just Eugene, my whole head and heart have felt mixed up, I’m just not sure what I’m feeling.”  
“I can’t promise I’ll offer any advice but if you ever need somebody to talk to you know where to find me, well at least for now, I’ll be sure to stick around until you’ve worked through whatever you need.”  
  
“Hey Cass remember what you said the other day, about how you’d be willing to listen to anything.”  
“Mhm, what’s up.”  
“Uh, first could you come with me, I have a special place in mind.”  
  
“What, don’t feel comfortable pouring out your heart in the middle of the corridor. Of course Raps, just lead the way.”  
“Well, if you wanted a secluded spot this certainly is it. We’re still the only two who know about where the lost lagoon really is huh. So, what did you want to talk about.”  
“Well first I just wanted to say thanks for letting me confide in you earlier. Talking it over helped solidify my thoughts. I told Eugene how I was feeling, he took it, well I suppose, didn’t freak out or anything, he seemed pretty downtrodden but told me he understood.”  
“Raps he just had the most wonderful girl in all the 7 kingdoms break up with him, of course he’d be sad. Don’t worry though, you can never tell him this but Eugenes a good guy, he just needs some time to sort through his emotions, I’m sure you’ll stay on good terms.”  
“I hope so Cass, I hope so.”  
“It’ll be okay Raps, Eugene wants what's best for you too.”  
“That’s the thing though. I don’t know what’s best for me. Staying in the kingdom, helping people out with their lives and problems, it’s satisfying but I want more. I want to go out and see the world like you do Cass. Inside my tower I never thought my world would be so large, but I want it to be even larger, I want to see and experience more.” As she spoke, tears leaked gently from her eyes. “I sometimes feel like I’m being greedy, I just don’t know Cass.”  
“Raps, Raps. Hey it’s okay, don’t cry, everything’s okay.” Cassandra leaned over, softly wiping the tears from Rapunzel’s eyes. “Raps if you need to see the world you should. You know everyone in Corona wants you to be happy. If what you want is to set aside your royal responsibilities for a time I’m sure they’ll all understand, just be yourself, go after what you want.”  
“Really, you think that’s okay for me to do?”  
“Of course it is Raps, whatever you need is okay.”  
“Thank you Cass. In that case, I want to be with you.”  
A deep blush colored Cassandra’s face as she turned her head away. “...What, uh, what do you mean by that Raps?”  
“I want to explore the world with you Cass. You must’ve seen so much on your travels, I want to see it with you, just the two of us together, exploring a wide open world. Oh, only if you want to of course.”  
“Raps of course I want to. Seeing the world together with you sounds lovely.”


End file.
